


Birthday Spoof

by girlintheglen



Series: A Little Drabble Do Ya from Section VII [20]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlintheglen/pseuds/girlintheglen
Summary: Something for Illya's birthday... a double drabble.





	Birthday Spoof

_Happy Birthday to you_  
You belong in a zoo  
You look like a monkey  
And act like …  
  
 The children's impish version of the traditional birthday song was met with an icy blue glare, causing the singer to stop his teasing refrain.  
  
''Oh, umm… gee, sorry Mr. Kuryakin.  It's just a little, um… joke." The last word came out like small squeak, Frasier Jones from the mail room now completely cowed by the unfriendly agent.  
  
Napoleon stepped in to try and ease the tension.  
  
"Frasier, please don't worry, he's just annoyed at turning sixty-four.' There was a look of astonishment from Frasier.  
  
"Yeah, all of those THRUSH drugs seem to have stopped the aging process.  We're all a lot older than you might think."  Frasier tried to read Napoleon's expression.  Would a Section II agent lie to him?  
  
"Oh, and please don't say anything to Miss Dancer, she's older than all of us." Illya was interested in the game, and the look of amazement on Frasier's face.  
  
"Yes, and Mr. Waverly, well … I've said too much."  
  
Frasier tried to read their expressions but nothing seemed to say they weren't serious.  No wonder these guys spent so much time in Medical.


End file.
